True Feelings
by Caz89
Summary: As the title suggests this story is about 3 characters feelings during a few different scenes in Chosen. Not brilliant but just go with it.
1. Angel

_Just something I thought up whilst trying to do my English homework and failing miserably. At the moment I do plan on writing a couple more chapters but I might not._

_I don't own anything cept the plot. If you don't like it fine but you're not the ones writing it. I apologize for any mistakes._

_**Summary**: My take on characters thoughts and feelings during a few scenes from Chosen_.

I knew it. As soon as I looked through her beautiful green eyes into her true heart and soul, I knew. Even if she did tell me we might be together in the future I know it's him she really wants. Why? I haven't a clue. Something inside me said that he's changed and would do anything for the woman that we now both love. I'd do anything to be able to shut that voice up once and for all but I knew that it was telling the truth.

I suppose that what I said was my own way of trying to convince myself that she was wrong and we would be together

Yeah, I was a little surprised. I thought she'd learnt her lesson after me. Seeing her told me otherwise. She was happy. That's all I ever wanted for her. Her heart isn't mine anymore it belongs to him and his to her.

She's moved on, has someone to make her happy, has someone to fall asleep with every night, has someone to wake up with every morning and someone to love who'll love her right back. I wanted it to be me, still do, but she's the only one who can change that and I know she won't because she loves him. He's her leading man now, not me. I see that we've grown and don't really fit together now but that still doesn't stop the feeling. I gotta do what she's done and move on.

I just hope that Spike succeeds where I failed with Buffy. If not? Then I'd just have to keep a stake handy with me every time I visited.

_**Note**: I know it's a bit rambly but I just had to get it all down. It might not make sense to you. I just hope you like it and if you did you know what to do._


	2. Buffy

_I decided to finally type up this chapter and the next one._

_Hope you like it._

I don't think he believed me. I tried, with all I could, to convince him, but he still didn't believe me. Plus I don't think those enhanced vampire senses are exactly working in my favour.

He knows that he'll always be in my heart, after all he was the first man I ever loved, but now there's someone else that has the number one place.

Looking back I should've seen it coming, but I didn't. Sorta makes it more special really, cos it's all new and I didn't know about it.

I know what people think of us. They all think he isn't good enough for me. That I should've learnt my lesson from what happened the last time. They don't see what I see though. I see a wonderful man that loves me more than anything and after everything that's happened I've come to realise that I love him like that too.

I'm kinda scared though. I have to give him this amulet, but I have no idea what it's going to do. It might kill him and that'd just be too much for me. We'd never have a chance to have anything. After all that's happened with us two I think we at least deserve a chance or are the damn powers gonna give me this little glimmer of hope that we could have something and then snatch it right away. After all the years of crap I've had to put up with from them don't I deserve to be happy? Maybe I'm wrong though. Maybe it won't kill him. Maybe we will get a chance to be happy. Maybe I won't lose him- he means to much to me.

I don't know how to tell him about Angel. He might understand if I say we just talked. Who am I kidding? Those two have never gotten along. Damn immortals. I know he's gonna react. He's gonna sense Angel as soon as I walk through the door and go mental. Why doesn't he believe that I don't love Angel like that anymore? He's the only one for me.

It might be a good idea to tell him that I love him. It can't be that hard- he says it to me all the time. Maybe it's a sign for me to take thing slower this time. Last time, with Angel, didn't end particularly well and I don't want that to happen with him because I love him so much, maybe even more than I did Angel. I will tell him someday when the timings better. The only hope I have is that he believes me because if he didn't it'd destroy me. For now though we both just have to live through this and then I'll tell him. I just can't say those exact words yet so he'll have to settle for this:

"You're the champion of my heart now and forever. Take this and save me. Save us. Save the world. You're the only one strong enough to do it."

I love Spike. A slayer in love with another vampire. Spike, none the less. Who'd have thought?

_So what did you all think? _

_Also sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes._


	3. Spike

_And this is the next chapter. It might also be the last. It's pretty short._

_Enjoy._

I apologise ahead of your reading of this for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

Every time. Every time he's here she goes running to him. Completely forgets 'bout me. I hat him for that. Well I hate him any way, but that's beside the point. He's got this sort of power over her. Every time it happens it breaks my heart just a little more. She means the world to me yet it seems she'd rather be with someone else.

Sometimes I see it. The tiniest part of her that loves me. It keeps me sane sometimes-to know that someone loves me. I know she sees it too yet she won't tell me. Why? I have no bloody clue, but it's there and we both know it. She won't admit it to me though and if she never does then there is no hope for us. I want to be with her, always will, so I need her to tell me. We have other important things at the moment though, but we got time, we got time.

I almost can't believe it myself. If someone had told me 10 years ago that one day I'd be in love with a slayer, I'd have just killed 'em. I always hated the crazy people. Now I'd have it no other way. She's the most important thing in my life; in fact she is my life. Even if we don't manage to survive this then at least we've had these times and they have been the happiest of all my existence.

I know that our time isn't over. We will be together; in this life or the next, it'll happen. If only she could see it.

I'd do anything for her. I love her. I love the slayer. No. I love Buffy.

_So what do you think?_

_For those of you interested I am writing another chapter for my other story "Heroes Rewards", but I am having a slight case of writers block. It'll be up as soon as I've written it though_.


End file.
